


Dangerous 4

by rubyluvsupernatural



Series: Dangerous [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breasts, Caught, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Dry Sex, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Leg Humping, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipples, Orgasm Control, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester, Tied up reader, Vaginal Fingering, breast orgasm, caught during orgasm, craving cum, tied up sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyluvsupernatural/pseuds/rubyluvsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean warns reader to stop sleeping with soulless Sam.  Reader doesn't listen. Smut ensues, and a crazy ending.</p><p>Prompt from put the prompts on paper on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous 4

I thought you were smarter than that, Y/N," Dean's voice was low, his eyes not meeting yours. 

"Well, Dean, then obviously you're not very smart either," you spit your words out at him. 

"Dammit, Y/N, you were supposed to WATCH him not......" Dean's words trailed off. 

"Fuck him?" You finished for the green eyed hunter. "Why not? Jealous, Dean?" 

His eyes shoot up to meet yours. "What? No."

Dean stood, pacing behind the marred wooden table. You were in the Campbell's family library since Dean had wanted to speak to you privately. 

You sighed. "Listen, Dean. This wasn't planned. It's just sex, that's all." 

"Damn right it's just sex, Y/N," Dean was seething at you. "He doesn't have a soul......." he paused, rubbing a hand down his face. "This can't continue." 

"Excuse me?" you bit out, crossing your arms in front of your chest. "You can't......"

"I can, and I will. It ends, now," Dean came around the table. His eyes were dark and steady on you. 

"Fuck you, Winchester," you seethe. 

Dean stepped closer to you, his mouth opening to retort. You push him, catching him off guard, and he stumbled backwards. 

He recovered quickly, moving back towards you. "Really Y/N, this is how it's going to go?" He reached for you, grabbing your wrists in his warm hands. 

"Fuck, Dean, let me go," you growl. You try to tug your hands free, but Dean is too strong. 

"Listen to me," Dean's voice turned quieter. "You're gonna to get hurt. There's no good way for this to end." 

You stopped struggling, and his hands moved up your arms. 

"I don't want you to get hurt," he murmured.

"ahem," Samuel cleared his throat in the library doorway. 

"What's up, Samuel," Dean's eyes never left yours as he addressed the older hunter. 

"We've found something."  
*********  
"Dammit, Sam," you muttered under your breath. Your gun aimed in front of you, you slowly opened the door. 

The room was musty, dark and small. Sam's mouth curved at the edges, giving you a sardonic smile. 

"Help a fella out, Y/N?" he asked, moving his wrists against the leather cuffs binding him to the old cot. 

You holster your gun, turning to close and lock the door. 

"What the hell happened, Sam?" you whisper, moving towards him. 

"Well, I was about to behead one of the vamps, then three more jumped me," he shrugged, sort of, considering his tied up position. 

You sighed, sitting on the edge of the cot. "Sam," you start. 

His hazel eyes met yours, flaring dangerously. "Y/N," he replied, his tone dark. "Are you going to let me out or......." 

Your eyes followed his gaze, moving down his body. You see his hard member through his jeans, a slight wet spot from his pre cum. 

This was turning him on. You squirmed a bit, feeling yourself grow wet at your core. This was turning YOU on. 

"Y/N," Sam's voice was gruff, full of lust. His hips canted up at you, seeking something. 

"Sam," your voice was almost a moan. You glanced quickly at the door, making sure you had locked it. "We need to be fast...." you murmured, your hands making quick work of his jeans. 

"Fuck, Y/N," Sam moaned. "You really have become my little cock slut." 

You quirk an eyebrow at him, his comments reminding you of the absence of his soul. Regardless you needed his cock in your mouth. You were craving to feel his cum spilling down your throat. 

He started to chuckle at your expression, but it cut off and turned into a moan as you pulled his length into your mouth. 

You moaned as well, your tongue swiping across the underside of his hard cock. His salty pre cum trickling out as he slowly moved his hips to thrust further into your mouth. You moved one hand to his shaft, squeezing his girth until you heard him gasp. Your other hand slid down to your mound, rubbing softly, your hips rutting against it. 

You could feel Sam's cock start to swell and knew he was close. You quickly undid your pants, your hand moving down past the waistband of your panties. You moaned when your fingers touched your swollen clit. 

"Fuck, Y/N, yeah," he moaned. "Fuck yourself with your fingers, slut." 

You slide one finger inside your hot hole, a moan reverberated through Sam's dick. He bucked into your mouth again. 

"Y/N, I'm about to cum....Cum with me, fuck your hand and cum," Sam's voice was thick and dark. His commands making your coil tighten. 

You moved your mouth down his shaft again, pumping quickly. Your fingers danced across your clit, bringing you closer. 

"Fuck," he groaned, his dick expanding. 

 

You groaned, his quick thrusts into your mouth brought you to the brink. You feel your clit twitch and moan as you cum, his cock starting to shoot his seed down your throat. You swallow it greedily, gently licking his cock to clean it when he finishes. 

"Fuck," Sam's pupils were blown wide as he watched you. "Keep doing that and I'll have to tie you up for a second round." 

You released his dick with a slight popping noise. "Don't tempt me," you say, moving towards Sam's head to untie him. 

As you reached across him to untie his other arm Sam's strong hands gripped your waist, pulling you to him. His mouth found yours, hot and wet. His tongue demanded entrance as he gripped your hair to pull you closer. Suddenly, he flipped you, pulling your body under his. 

"What?" you murmurred as his lips leave yours. 

"Remember, Y/N," Sam's voice was gravelly, full of sexual need. "Your sweet little cunt is all mine, and I'll take it when I want." 

His words caused a shiver to move through you. You've never liked a man to feel he possessed you, but with Sam it was different. His desire and demand for your body was exhilarating. 

He gripped your wrist, pulling it above your head, quickly securing it to the cuff attached to the cot. Raising an eyebrow at you he pushed your shirt and bra up, exposing your breasts to the cool air. You sucked in a breath, your nipples hardening. 

"Mmmm, I have yet to give these the attention they deserve," Sam's mouth was pressed against your ear, his fingers dancing down your collarbone to your nipples. 

He pinched one, his eyes watching your face for your reaction. You cry out, arching your back to press your hard nub against his hand. 

"Fuck, Y/N," he moaned, his lips following the same path his hand had just made. He clamped his mouth around your nipple, sucking it deep into his mouth. 

You moaned, using your free hand to press his head closer to you. "Sam," you breath out. "We shouldn't, Dean, Samuel......" 

Sam used one hand to grope and pinch the nipple his mouth wasn't latched to. "Can you cum from this?" he asked, ignoring your pleas. 

"I .....I never....." your words were shaky as he then bit down on your nipple. You cried out sharply, swearing as the pain and pleasure over took your heaving tits. 

"Challenge accepted," Sam moaned, using the flat of his tongue to soothe the bite marks. 

He settled between your legs, his thigh pressed against your core. Sam moved his mouth to your other breast, slowly lapping your nipple, grinding his thigh against you. 

"Fuck," you moan, your hips rutting against his leg, seeking friction for your swollen clit. 

"Y/N," Sam moaned, "Cum on my leg, ride me hard, soak through your pants for me." 

You moved your hips faster, dry humping Sam's muscular thigh, his tongue and fingers on your breasts spurring you on. 

"Sam, I'm......" 

"Come on, Y/N, scream for me," he bit one nipple and pinched the other one, pressing his thigh into your core. 

You felt a scream of ecstasy rising in your throat. Suddenly the door burst open, but Sam refused to stop. 

You saw Dean there, his eyes flashing with anger. You couldn't stop though. One last thrust of Sam's leg and you came hard, screaming and arching against his mouth. 

Before you could come down from your high, Dean was grabbing Sam and shoving him against the wall. 

You quickly pulled your top down, and reached over to try to uncuff yourself. Dean looked at you and his forest green eyes grew darker. He shoved Sam against the wall harder, his arm across his chest. 

"You tied her up? " he growled. "It's not enough to manipulate her, you forced her now?" 

Sam smirked. "No, brother, she begged for it." 

"Dean," you barked, moving from the cot. "Stop!"

Dean drew his fist back and swung, connecting with Sam's jaw. Sam's head flew back, hitting the stone wall. His large body crumpled, landing on the floor. 

"Dammit, Dean," you glared at the eldest Winchester, kneeling beside his brother's body. "I started it, he was just reciprocating........" 

Your words trailed off as Samuel came into the small room. "What the hell?" 

Sam moaned, stirring on the cold concrete floor. 

"We need to get out of here," Samuel said, moving to help you get Sam to his feet. "We'll talk about this back at the compound."


End file.
